The disclosure relates to gas turbine engines. More particularly, the disclosure relates to fluid ducts.
In an exemplary gas turbine engine, ducting can be fabricated using a variety of processes, such as a composite layup or forming a sheet metal to the desired shape using a combination of cutting, bending, welding, and/or stamping processes. U.S. Pat. No. 8,273,430B2 discloses an alternative in which ducting is formed of a metallic inner layer and a polymeric outer layer by a stamping process.
Separately from such air ducting, there have been other combinations of metallic and non-metallic members such as US PreGrant Publication 20080118683.